


Stare Down

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: “Hey, Lily, I bet I could beat you in a staring contest.”





	Stare Down

Yoshiko poked at the redhead’s cheek, “Hey, Lily, I bet I could beat you in a staring contest.”  _Clearly_ an attempt to egg her on.

“I bet you could,” Riko replied curtly, too tired to deal with any of Yoshiko’s bullshit. But upon hearing the soft whimpers beside her, she felt a pang of guilt for having given Yoshiko the cold shoulder. She sighed. It never hurt to entertain the girl every once in a while, right? “…And why, exactly, do you want to have a staring contest?”

“No reason!” Yoshiko was back to her normal, animated self. “I just thought it’d be fun!”

Riko didn’t see the point, but it’s not like a staring contest would take any more than, oh, ten seconds or so. “Fine. You’re on.” She swiveled around, greeted by Yoshiko’s mischievous smile. “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, nothing. Just excited to beat you is all~”

Yoshiko’s oozing smugness was suspicious as all hell. Of course, it did nothing but motivate Riko, who was now determined to wipe that stupid little smirk off her face. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

The two locked eyes. Only seconds prior, Riko was actually feeling fairly confident in her ability to maintain a prolonged stare. How hard could it be? Upon meeting Yoshiko’s gaze however, she immediately realized she was in for much greater a challenge than she’d anticipated.

“Hmm? Something wrong, Lily? Your cheeks are all red~”

So that was her plan. Ugh, Yoshiko’s violet eyes were just so damn pretty. _She_ was so damn pretty. And was she wearing makeup? Mascara? What, was Yoshiko trying to impress her?

“I-I’m fine, just not used to people staring at me so intently.” That part was true, if Yoshiko was feeling even the least bit flustered, she was sure doing a damn good job hiding it. That stupid smirk persisted on her face throughout the entire stare down; maybe Riko just didn’t have the same effect on her.

“Pssh, you’re an idol, you should’ve gotten over the whole ‘fear of attention’ thing ages ago!”

The urge to roll her eyes was there, but Riko would certainly be unable to do it without blinking.

It was a weird sensation. Part of her wanted to stare into Yoshiko’s eyes forever (probably the only thing keeping her eyes open at this point). But the other part of her wanted to run and hide. It felt like Yoshiko’s gaze was piercing her soul. What if Yoshiko could see right through her? What if all her drivel about reading minds was _actually_ true? Riko put up a tough act day in and day out, but in reality, she was just a shy girl nursing a _massive_ crush for Yoshiko. With the windows to her soul wide open, Yoshiko could just waltz right in and do as she pleased. And that was _not_ ok.

 _Oh god she knows. She knows I like her. This is all just some elaborate scheme to admit that I like her. But what she_ doesn’t _know, is that I’m on to her little game!_

As soon as Riko steeled herself she felt the tides turning. Yoshiko began shifting uncomfortably, her once smug expression sagging into a lopsided frown. She was on the verge of blinking, Riko could sense it, any second now, and—

Riko’s eyes fluttered open. Wait, that can’t be right. She’d lost? Blinking curiously, she found Yoshiko’s eyes closed, her soft, pink lips pressed against her own. That little cheat. Yoshiko had kissed her.

“W-What’re you doing!?” Riko broke off from the kiss.

“Uh, winning the staring contest, what does it look like?” The satisfied smug quickly returned to her face.

“Y-You were closing your eyes though!” Riko argued, totally not deflecting.

“Lily, your eyes screwed shut the moment I leaned in, almost like, you were expecting it…”

“W-What, was this whole game just a ploy, so you could kiss me…?”

“Maaaybe.” Yoshiko winked, sedcutively.

“W-Well in that case…I want a rematch!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 666, the devil's number
> 
> comment "mirai zura" in five sec or bad luck


End file.
